Yuan
Basic Information Name: Yuan Ka-fai. However, that last name was lost to the ages and nobody should ever bring it up again. Ever. Username: Fortunefail. Series: Tales of Symphonia. Played by: Meowzy. Age: 4059 (or something). Height: 5'10". Weight: Around 75 kg? Hair: '''Long blue hair, tied back in a ponytail. Stray bangs framing the right side of his face. '''Eyes: Teal. Appearance: Aside from what was already described above? Uh. Yuan tends to wear little bits of armor, which is more of a remnant from when he was still in the army/part of Cruxis/leader of an underground military organization. 4000 years of fighting, so you can't really blame him. His Luceti wings are a pink/lavender-ish kind of color. Birthplace: The area currently known as Asgard. Back then, it was more of a kingdom. Abilities: Usually wields a large, red, dual-bladed saber. Likely, he is able to use it with ease due to his angelic strength. He is also able to fight with other swords. His magical element is lightning and has already made buddies with the appropriate Filial Spirit to enhance that power. He is not capable of using healing magic, not even in Luceti, and only displays the power that came with his Cruxis Crystal on rare occasions. Techniques: Dual Edged Sword Slash, Thunder Blade, Thunder Explosion, Indignation, Tenshou Raizangeki (PS2 only). Occupation: The goddamn Renegade Leader. Apparently guardian of the World Tree in the near future, if/when he ever gets home. Original Application: NO, DON'T LOOK AT IT!. Background Information Canon History Pre-game History: Born in the Asgard region during the Ancient Kharlan War, Yuan was one of the first half-elves to be given a high military rank. Whether this was because of his capabilities or his lineage is unknown. However, this is what caught the interest of the Yggdrasill siblings, who were traveling around the world in hopes of ending discrimination. When they heard of a nefarious plot that Sylvarant had concocted, the two sought out the help of Kratos Aurion, a member of the Tethe’alla knighthood and one of Yuan’s opposers on the battlefield. Sadly, despite their meeting with Tethe’alla’s king, Sylvarant’s plans could not be avoided and the capital was destroyed. Though the reason or method are never mentioned, Kratos introduced the two siblings to Yuan. The Sylvarantian half-elf was determined to prove that the dream the Yggdrasills shared was nothing but hypocrisy and decided to travel with them. Kratos Aurion, who had been relieved of his knightly duties, took Mithos on as his student and journeyed with them as well. This is how the ‘Four Kharlan Heroes’ were born. Together, the four heroes went on a whole bunch of crazy adventures. Niflheim, Ozette flues, Centurions, Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium… They saw it all. Because, yes, apparently quite early in their journey they acquired Cruxis Crystals and reached the status of Seraph. Meanwhile, the war raged on and eventually, thanks to overuse of magi-technology, the great tree which provided Mana for the world withered away. After what must have been a tiring journey, Mithos had made pacts with all the Summon Spirits and used their powers to aid their ideals. Mithos gained control of the Eternal Sword, a weapon forged especially for him by the king of Summon Spirits; Origin. With this, the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe’alla were split apart, becoming two different worlds on shifted dimensions. The Great Tree’s seed was placed in the center of the worlds, protected by so-called Mana Links, and the hourglass system was created as a temporary measure to preserve both worlds. The four heroes had planned to resurrect the tree later, using the blessing of Derris-Kharlan. This was a comet consisting of Mana, which passed the planet Aselia every hundred years. Sadly, everything went wrong when Martel was assassinated by a human who was trying to take control of the Mana. Unable to accept his sister’s death, Mithos tied her Cruxis Crystal, which contained her conscience, to the Great Seed. Derris-Kharlan, which appeared not long after, was bound to the planet by the Eternal Sword, its Mana being fed to the seed to keep Martel’s soul alive. Soon after, the organization of Cruxis was created, with Mithos at its head. Believing in the boy’s ideals, both Yuan and Kratos became his right-hand men. Though Kratos pledged his loyalty to Mithos completely, Yuan had his doubts about what they were doing. He knew that Martel’s final wish wasn’t meant to be interpreted in such a way, neither would she want to be revived at the cost of anyone else’s life. Neither Kratos, nor Mithos would listen to his words. Therefore, he took matters into his own hands and started his own, underground organization; the Renegades. Having to remain in the shadows to maintain his cover as double-agent, Yuan hardly ever took care of business himself. All field missions were left in the hands of his capable lieutenant as he pretended to be loyal to Cruxis, meanwhile leaking all sorts of information to his subordinates. He also manipulated Rodyle, one of the Grand Cardinals, into building a Mana Cannon, with which he would destroy the Tower of Salvation. At several points in time, Yuan cautiously approached Kratos, asking him to release Origin’s seal. Sadly, all his attempts were cut short. Later, Kratos realized on his own that Mithos’ ideal of an Age of Lifeless Beings wasn’t the proper ideal to cling to, and began to search for a way for humans to wield the Eternal Sword. This is how the man met Anna. A few years later, after his wife and son were seemingly killed, Yuan approached him once more. The only response he received was that Kratos simply “did not care anymore”. Actual Game History: 'Here's what you do. You go to the store, buy Tales of Symphonia, and ''play it. Summarizing everything Yuan did during the game is madness. Suffice it to say, he got in Lloyd's way several times, threatened to kill them, was robbed by Lloyd, accidentally unleashed a monster tree upon the world and ended up saving Kratos' life by risking his own. Neat. If you desperately want to read about every single nonsensical canon thing Yuan does, however, feel free to feast your eyes on my Ultimate Yuan Biography. Roleplay History '''Relationship status: None. Death loss: Ability to see colors. This has since been fixed. Wing color: Pink/lavender. Events he's been in: Hunter, Valentine's Day, Gender Swap experiment, The Virus experiment, Animal experiment, Personality experiment, Darkness experiment, Age experiment, The End, Chatterbox experiment, The Haunted experiment, Kowloon kids, The Fourth Wall Event, Valentine's Day 2009, Stranger Than Fiction experiment, Personality Glitches experiment, The Accident, You Are What You Hate experiment, pretty much everything that came afterward. Idk, I'm too lazy to list it all. A Luceti resident since mid-January 2008, Yuan has now adapted to his strange new living situation. Well, as far as you can call it adapting. The idea of experiments, no more decent magic and small feathery wings still aggravates him deeply. By now, he's been taken by the Malnosso for experiments three times. He's living with Zoisite (Sailor Moon series) and Cooro (+Anima). He's lost three Martels already since his arrival, but he'll never learn. Should Martel arrive in Luceti a fourth time, he'll still be drawn towards her 'like a moth to a flame'. He lost his engagement ring (again!) at one point and much to his dismay, it fell into Mithos' hands. After a great deal of teasing, Mithos eventually tossed it into the river and it was never recovered. The Malnosso returned it to him as a Christmas present in December 2008. He can generally get along with most of the old ToS cast, except for Zelos Wilder. He's on neutral terms with most others and even relatively close to Raine and Genis. Over time, Yuan made a few new 'friends', such as Usagi Tsukino and Albert Silverberg. He believes that the only way to save Luceti from the Malnosso is to create some order in this chaotic little village. He's not about to take charge himself, though, because he knows he'll be ignored. This is why he joined the 'council', back when it was still operational. Helping Albert and co keep things organized during the more chaotic events, such as the opening of a mysterious tunnel, is really all he's good for. Yuan has a tendency to retreat into the forest when things get too hard for him to handle in the village. He died once, during the epidemic experiment. The cost of his revival was his ability to see colors. It's not quite the same as being colorblind, but similar in a way, seeing as his entire world is black and white now. He'd been turned into a cat for a week or so because of the animal experiment and has also experienced womanhood by now. During the age experiment, Yuan spent a great deal of time hanging out with Raine, up to the point where he was almost adopted into the Sage family. When Sophie Coolidge was born and the pixies blessed most of the residents with plushies, Yuan received a cow. He was not amused. During The Haunted he was visited by the spirits of Martel and Yggdrasill, but paid little attention to them. He was preoccupied with other matters, at the time. When Zelman lost control and starting turning people into vampires (also known as Kowloon kids), Yuan was one of the victims. However, Kratos subdued him before he caused too much damage. After Tenebrae and other Dawn of the New World characters appeared in the village, he was informed of his future to some degree. As such, he's come to accept his task as Guardian of the New World Tree. During the Valentine's Day experiment in 2009, he fell for one of the new arrivals; Zoisite. Even after the event had passed, he still allowed the man to stay in his house, working on finally moving on from Martel. Of course, tastes differ and often the two end up arguing about how their house should be decorated. Now that a compromise regarding the curtains has finally been reached, the main target of their disagreements remains the horrid carpet Zoisite insists on having in the living room. While first trying to keep the man away from Usagi, and vice versa, it has since been revealed that Yuan has ties with both of them and isn't too fond of chosing sides. He intends to keep those two on neutral terms, no matter what. During the Stranger Than Fiction event, Yuan was turned into a playable character from Tales of Symphonia and could run into 'random battles' (stats were included, but never properly documented). Around that same time, Martel was turned into a vampire by Drusilla and had to be killed by Kratos. During the Personality Amplification/Removal event, Yuan lost his loner streak and was desperate to seek out company until the experiment was over. Shortly afterwards, he was kidnapped by John of his own volition to have his Death Penalty removed and was once again able to see colors. When the barrier cracked and certain villagers were affected by the elemental spirits, Yuan was possessed by Tsinku. However, thanks to Zoisite being killed as one of the 'examples' the Malnosso set, he freaked and spent most of his time away from the village. Amaterasu had to carry him back to the clinic, because he was ill thanks to the possession's aftereffects. During the 'You Are What You Hate' experiment, Yuan had two different forms. One was of a Lifeless Being and the other was Yggdrasill himself. Point in Canon A few months after the first game ended. He was just going around, minding his own business, watching over Sylvarant and Tethe'alla like a ceiling cat hawk... And bam. Luceti. Personality I'm just... going to copy from the biography again, because my application is ancient and lacking. Uhm... Yuan is an extremely introverted person, refusing to place his trust in others. If something needs to be done, he will try it himself, only asking for help when he has no other options left. He believes that the end justifies the means and will easily sacrifice others (if necessary) to reach his goals. Aside from this, he won’t hesitate to sink to the level of blackmail. Yuan is a pessimist and bears a grudge towards humans. This is likely due to the high level of half-elf discrimination that has been reigning the world for over 5000 years. He refuses to admit his mistakes or apologize for anything, likely seeing this as a sign of weakness. Quick to raise his defense, he will easily lose his temper when challenged. Despite his cold personality, there are two people who have truly managed to get close to Yuan and earn his trust. The first is his late fiancée, Martel Yggdrasill. Whenever she was near, Yuan would turn into a stuttering, blushing mess, thus making him an easy target of mockery for her younger brother and their human companion, Kratos Aurion. Unable to disagree with anything Martel said, Yuan could be easily wrapped around her finger and forced to take on a bit more of a warm attitude. It seems the only one who was oblivious to his infatuation was Martel herself. Even after her death, Yuan remains loyal to his fiancée and her ideals, doing whatever he can to respect her final wishes. Their engagement ring, which remains on his hand after all these years, is the symbol of his undying love. The other individual who managed to reach Yuan’s compassionate side is Kratos Aurion. Though the human was his greatest enemy on the battlefield during the Kharlan War, Kratos is the one who introduced the half-elf to the Yggdrasill siblings. The man’s apathetic attitude towards others is something that aggravated Yuan greatly. Though claiming to be companions, the two hardly ever acted as true friends. Even so, their relationship is one of mutual respect. Despite Mithos’ influence, Yuan tried to gain Kratos’ alliance on several occasions, only to fail. In the end, he endangers his own life to save the human’s, by means of a Mana transfer. This suggests that he never truly intended for the man to die. The relationship between Yuan and Mithos Yggdrasill is neutral, at best. Though they likely never had any real fights during the Kharlan war, Yuan only saw the boy as Martel’s irritating younger brother. He believed that Mithos was nothing but a hopeless idealist and had vowed to reveal his hypocrisy. Mithos found this attitude amusing, at most, and seemed quite fond of teasing Yuan whenever he could. Apparently, the two enjoyed playing games of Jan-Ken-Po (rock – paper – scissors), in which Mithos always came out victorious. After Martel’s death, Yuan agreed to follow the boy’s ideals, though there is a chance he knew from the very start the boy was mistaken. As madness kicked in and Mithos turned into the ruthless leader known as Yggdrasill, their relationship only worsened, until the point where Yuan had nothing but scorn for his former companion. Not much is known at the relationship between Yuan and his lieutenant, Botta. The Renegade leader places his faith in Botta’s capabilities during harsh times, trusting that the man will take care of things accordingly. Likely, Botta had to work hard to earn this kind of respect, but it seems Yuan never truly got close to him. The reaction to his lieutenant’s death is apathetic, though it might be that Yuan simply did not want to show his grief in front of Lloyd and his friends. Relationships May come some day. But probably never. ---- Obviously, this page is still in progress